User talk:RealifePlus+ Wiki
Leave a message, I (or one of the admins) will get to it soon. admin.. I would love to become an admin if at all possible wes Administration Application Hey this is Sandii, If you want to be an Admin, give some information on yourself, tell us what you would want to do. When you tell us we can better evaluate you and talk about it in Admin Hall (where everyone can view it) Until then Sandii 23:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Admin i guess me too, no idea about this WIKI stuff, but we need an private ALPHA SECTION desart desart///yay 21:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Administration Application Hey this is Sandii, If you want to be an Admin, give some information on yourself, tell us what you would want to do. When you tell us we can better evaluate you and talk about it in Admin Hall (where everyone can view it) Until then Sandii 23:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I'm interested in becoming an admin. If I ever become an admin on Realifeplus wikia I would like to talk to other people about how we can advertise this game in a different way. Such as going onto other virtual worlds to talk to people about RLP and forums. This would give RLP the opportunity to do more things to advertise RLP. Being an admin will give me a chance to get to know realifeplus better! I'll follow the rules and help create the virtual world everyone wants! -Holly I'd Love to Join! As an admin on RLP wiki, I would respect people, yet have a firm grip on the Moderation Key. I'm also very good with user's and will always follow the RLP rules, and Policys! I'm your Guy! Chhrrriss 08:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Chris (RLP username: Chris) I am very interested in being an admin for RLP wiki. My name is Ashli, I am very interested in being an admin for RLP wiki. I respect all members, and love to help everyone. I am a very nice person to everyone. I would a appreciate it much. I have also already told some friends about RLP, I think they would like this if they are ever bored they should really join. Many of my friends that didn't know that vSide was leaving I told them about RLP and how cool it will be. Again, thank you for reading. I would really appreciate this. (RLP USERNAME: Pandadedanda) I want To BE an Admin Because I wanna help alot of RL+ Users and i can Answer Their questions either on the Fourms Or On Chat and i would love to Tell some of the news Admin Applications Applications are now closed. Any applications after this message will not be accepted. Thank you for all who applied before this message. Don't think we have forgotten, when Admin Hall is fully constructed, we will announce our new administrators. RealifePlus+ Wiki 03:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Developments in Real Life Plus Hi everyone! I just wanted to stop by the Wiki and give you some of RLP's latest developments. We have started production on the first offering of Real Life Plus. We will have many different environments for you to choose from in launch but for now we are focusing on a more Club Med, Caribbean Island theme. Look for our upcoming Contests and Challenges around our first theme. We want to continue to access our users in order to make sure they feel like they are a part of the development process. We promise to give you all what you want and so you can make your own Reality. Zelda Interships are going to be annouced this Thursday! Hello everyone. We will be announcing the addition to our RLP staff and listing all the interns who made it into our program. Thank you all who sent in applications. Spaces were limited but as our product grows, we will be taking new submissions. Also, look for our new media section where we will be posting concepts and screenshots as the product is built out! Thanks all for now, Zelda